Do Not Mess With The Winx
by Dafne Grace
Summary: Sky has left Bloom for Diaspro for his hots for her has died out. However, the winx girls and specialists are not too happy about this and soon, Sky finds himself in all sorts of trouble. Loosely based on Small Town Girl by Claudine Cullimore.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloom.", Sky broke the silence.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling at him ever so fondly.

"We need to give ourselves some time off." He replied. _What?_ I could not believe my ears.

'Sorry?" I questioned him, slightly shaking my head in the hope to wake myself from what seemed like a dream, no, _a nightmare._

Sky sighed. "I want a break-up.", he blurted blatantly. My lower jaw dropped involuntarily in reaction to his words. _Did Sky just __**confirm**__ that he wanted a break-up? But why? We were getting along with each other so well. Why this now? _

The few minutes I took to gain my ground from the shock I have just went through seemed like eternity. Finally he said, "I know this is unexpected, Bloom, but I'm sorry. I have found someone else."

"W-w-who?" I stammered, still feeling dazed.

"You know her." He said briefly, then turning his head away in guilt.

"Is it that bitch, Diaspro?" I tested, for she had to be the one. She just had to.

"Well, don't you dare call her that, bitch." Sky spat, turning back to face me rather violently, blue eyes glaring coldly at me. Oh no, wait. Did he just call me a bitch? At that moment, I knew I hit the raw nerve. However, I still couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that he had called me a bitch and that he went for _Diaspro_. Of all women. For the love of God. I wanted to die. My heart felt like it was instantaneously ripped into a million shreds. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I would not let them. Not this time.

I stood up, gathered my bag and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"He what?", the girls said with utmost shock and disbelief as I told them the news back in the dorm.

"He said into my face that he wanted to split up." I said through all the tears that brought along mountain-high piles of soaked tissue accumulated on various places in the room. I felt the searing pain slice through my heart once more as I told them for the _fourth_ time what Sky had told me a few hours ago. Every one of them could not believe what they were hearing, not even after I had repeated it thrice. _Oh my God. Thrice, and you guys still refuse to believe what I said? How about me, huh? I've only heard it twice and then my world started falling apart._

"Sky is so in trouble with us this time!" Musa said as she curled her fists into balls so tight the whites of the knuckles were showing beneath her skin.

'Yes, Bloom. Don't worry, we'll take care of this. No one messes with us!" Stella joined in, hands on her hips, eyes flashing with determination and justice.

I smiled at my friends, taking comfort that at least they cared for me. Flora handed another box of tissue, "that's the fifth one, sweetie. Although its good to let all the bad feelings out, you shouldn't cry too much as its bad for your eyes."

I took it gratefully and nodded my head like the way a little girl would obediently at her mother. In fact, Flora was like a mother to us all. She was always the one who cared the most whenever someone was feeling miserable or in trouble. Like for that time when Musa had a fall-out with Riven, Flora specially made Musa her favorite cookies which she knew, always did the trick for Musa, while she listened intently without any sign of frustration as she whined and complained about him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at eight today, which was unusually early for a Sunday, where I would always wake around ten or perhaps even later. Flora, who shared a room with me was still in bed and so was everyone else, anyway. I had always been one to be able to go to sleep without much problem. However, things were different for me right now. Last night, I had trouble going to bed for my mind kept wandering off to Sky, Diaspro and I, then back again, in a vicious, mind-wrenching cycle. I cried for hours before I finally blanked out around five-thirty in the morning and now I am wide awake, feeling oddly energetic for someone who is going through the heartbreak of her life.

Anyhow, I figured since I could not get back to sleep, I probably should revise some of my schoolwork, seeing that there was a going to be a test from Professor Palladium this coming Tuesday. I slipped on a clean pair of jeans and a tank top, matching them nicely with my black chucks. Packed my textbook and notes into the backpack and left for the library, closing the door behind me slowly, to avoid waking anyone up.

"Good morning, Miss Barbitea." I greeted as I walked into the library.

"How are you, Bloom?" Miss Barbitea, the school's head librarian asked with unexpected concern. Like Miss Griselda,she was known to be quite stern and rather 'unfeeling' among us students.

I stopped in my tracks, figuring at the same time that my surprise was evident in my face because she continued, "Everyone needs some comforting at times in life, especially when you are going through such emotional afflictions." Now, I was even more surprised and bet that my face was showing even more of it.

"Excuse me, Miss Barbitea, but I am not going through any sort of emotional affliction right now although I appreciate your care and concern for me." I lied, forcing myself to smile to double the assurance.

"No, Bloom. You are in denial." She argued, though not in an angered manner or any kind of the sort. She then bent down and took out from underneath her desk, the local newspaper and laid it out for me to see.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon announces to the City of Magix that Princess Bloom of Domino is no longer his fiancé." _Holy Shit._ It was no joke. Printed in bold, capital letters, Sky had just made known about his break with me to the public. What was he thinking?!

I took a few steps backwards, putting my hands to my mouth. I didn't know how to react nor what to do with this. Well, its not like I could do anything about it but now everyone knows about this and by everyone, I meant _**everyone**_ in the whole of the Magix Dimension because the newspaper was circulated to every corner known in the entire dimension. Just then, my head started to hurt terribly and everything around me started spinning, slowly at first then gradually gaining momentum until it was so fast all I could see is white then _thud._


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, she's coming to."

"Yes, yes. Get her some water."

I opened my eyes, whose lids felt heavy, like as if they were lead weights. The lighting of the room pierced them, causing me to tear slightly. Everything seemed a blur but soon enough, my vision began to set in properly as objects and people took form. My head was still throbbing, though it was not as bad as before and I felt groggy. I tried to hoist myself up into sitting position with much effort, causing the loosely fitted sheets of the bed in the nurse's office to come out of place.

"What am I doing here?" I said weakly, rubbing my forehead which had seemed to at least make me feel better.

"You fainted at the library and Miss Barbitea brought you here." Stella said, pushing my hand away gently to make way for a sponging session with a warm towel.

"Here, have some tea. It will perk you up." Flora came along and stood next to Stella, handing the cup to me. "Thanks." I smiled and blew its contents.

"So who brought you here?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Faragonda has told us what happened, after Miss Barbitea had sent you here and informed her." Tecna said in her usual as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "So we rushed over here to make sure you're alright." She added.

"Oh." I muttered to myself. Then it hit me again, "Oh my gosh, the newspaper!" I squealed almost immediately, unaware that I let go of the cup of tea which was still in my hands. _Klink!_ It hit the ground with a delicate sound, not loud, like the ones usually heard when dishwashers mishandled the dishes in restaurants. Great, I had just made a mess. Everything lay on the floor now, upset. The tea had soaked into the very thin carpeting and there were shards of porcelain here and there. I sighed loudly then tried to get off the bed. However, the nurse, Miss Jennings, came in just in time equipped with a broom and dustpan.

"Its okay, Bloom. I'll do it while you get as much rest as possible." She swept up the mess and then recited a spell which made the tea stains on the carpet disappear.

"You're in such a state because of Sky. That bastard of a man!" Layla fumed. Somehow, even after dating Nabu, she was still rather feminist in her views and was quick to hand out the judgment against men whenever they did wrong.

Suddenly, Stella's face lit up. "Why don't we all go for some pampering, you know, to relax ourselves and to make Bloom feel better?"

"So you'd suggest we hit the mall?" Musa asked, sounding quite uninterested already. She believed that the best way to wind down was to tune in to the latest musical hits and not spending sinful amounts of money on spa treatments, clothing and such. (This was Stella's signature method)

"Of course, darling!" she said with a toss of her hair.

"No way, it's a silly way to chill out like that." Musa replied. "I suggest we hit the disco for some grooving music and stress-releasing moves. Hey Bloom, I could teach you some of the steps if you want to. Then you can dance your negativities out!"

"Yes, that would be awesome, Musa!" Layla said enthusiastically. Like Musa, she loved dancing.

"No way.", Tecna shook her head in disapproval.

"Huh?" Musa and Layla looked at her questioningly.

"I suggest we all play a video game instead." She said.

"No, I think my idea is the best!" Stella spoke up. "We all head into town for a good massage and then go on a shopping spree."

"I think aromatherapy is better, though." Flora added after that.

"No, I still think that the most logical and best way out is through video games." Tecna rebutted.

" I say we all go clubbing." Musa argued.

"Shopping!" Stella fought back. Soon, everyone involved in the discussion of how we should go about de-stressing ourselves and make me feel better was arguing hotly.

"Alright girls, enough." Miss Jennings said, arranging the medicine cabinet behind them. However, no one heard her. I was at a lost of what to say, helplessly looking at them all trying to find a way to make me feel better. I know it was more than a blessing to have such caring friends but at the same time, the noise level was soaring by the minute and it irritated me until I could take it no more.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, feeling somewhat amazed that I was able to command such energy to do that as well. They all turned, jumping in the process obviously startled, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, I know all of you believe in your own way of making me feel better and I appreciate them alot. Very much, in fact. However, you don't have to quarrel over whose method is better. Instead, I say why don't we all do everything?" I said.

At first, their faces were still fixated in that manner. Then gradually, grins broke their stoned expressions.

"Awesome!" Musa said, clapping her hands a few times in glee.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, we came back to Alfea with our hands-full of shopping. The spa treatment, along with its bonus manicure and pedicure (which I, along with Tecna and Musa, had denied) seemed to have relaxed us because I could tell that everyone seemed in a lighter mood after that. Rules are such that students are not allowed to come back this late but this was an exception for us, having already graduated. The only reason why we were here still schooling is because we were furthering our studies under Alfea's Advanced Degree courses.

Stella did not want to go for it, as usual, but her father Radius, the king of Solaria, made her do it, thinking that she would benefit from the course. _Not._ Ever since graduation day and the start of the new term, all Stella ever did was have fun and idle around school. We told her umpteen times that she was going to regret this once she finally matures, but nothing we say could ever get through her head. Anyhow, we took our baths before heading to go along with Tecna's idea of fun and that was to play video-games on the huge television screen she just invented not too long ago together with Timmy and then nearly two hours later, it was Flora's turn to give us all an aromatherapy session, using a fusion of lavender and jasmine essential oils.

"This combination will help soothe all the nerves, twice as effective and trust me; you all will feel very good after this, especially you, Bloom." Flora said, lighting the candles in their respective burners. True enough, we all felt so much calmer. Surprisingly, this included me, who could not have felt any worse given any day or situation. Without much knowledge, I fell straight into deep slumber halfway even before the session was over.

"So I wish you girls all the best for your test tomorrow." With that, Professor Palladium concluded the lesson for the day. Shortly after, the school bell rang signaling dismissal. I headed back to my room to study, determined to ace the test. I was feeling quite excited too, knowing that my previous efforts put into the revision when _Sky and I were still together_. Oh never mind that, I thought, chiding myself for thinking about such things when they were supposed to be last on my list right now. However, my drive evaporated when I opened the door. My side of the room was a total wreck. Clothes were strewn everywhere, on the bed, on the floor and even on my desk and the dresser drawers were open. My books once arranged neatly on the shelves above it were now lying flat, a few of them even looked as if they were _discarded_ onto the floor without much respect. It was obvious that someone had ransacked my room. Then it caught my eye, there atop my pillow was my ring box which Sky had given to me last year during the ball in Domino. And it lay there, looking very much like a pried-open oyster. Sad.

Just then, Flora came into the room. "Bloom!" she gasped, dropping the books which she held in her hands. "What happened?"

"I don't know either. It was already in such a state when I came in." I told her. There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in." Flora said. Nope, it was not any Alfean who came in. It was a Red Fountain boy and he was _Sky._

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not expecting that it was him. I could already feel the familiar sting of hot tears in my eyes as memories of us together flashed before me almost right away.

"Well, Bloom…I'm sorry but I'm here to actually take back what is mine." He said breezily, not caring a bit that I was going to break down once more.

"What's yours here?" I snapped, voice shaking now, thick with tears.

"The engagement ring I gave to you?" He half asked/half pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt as if my heartbeat stopped. I was dumbfounded, numb. It felt like I had deteoriated to moronic in just a snap of a finger. The engagement ring was all I had of Sky now that he has left me for someone else, well, besides all the mushy, cliché love letters and photographs we have taken over the years. How _could_ he do _this_ to me? I just stared at him as if I were on drugs and laughed. It was not the kind of laughter you get when you were happy or tickled though. It sounded painful and forced. Like a howl. I stood there, staring at him with a zombie look and laughed, no howled, for a good few minutes before I regained my composure.

"Okay..here…y-you can have it back." I said, walking up to him very slowly and uniformly, like I was in a trance of some sort. I tugged the ring on my finger and then placed it on his outstretched palm then I paced a few steps backwards to where I originally stood.

"Thank you." That was all he could say, before flashing me a smile of gratitude and hastily walked out of the room. Just as I thought he was gone for good, he came back around, popping his head through the door and said, "I'm sorry you have to clear the mess up too." Well, if he was trying to apologize to me, it sure did not sound like he was very apologetic about it.

"Hey you, clear the mess up yourself since you're the one who made it! Or at least you should help Bloom!" Flora shouted at him.

"I would love to, but sorry, gotta run." Saying that, he sped off.

I still stood there like an idiot, rooted to the ground. Then again, like so many times before, tears streamed down my cheeks but this time around, it was different. I cried not because Sky had left me and I had lost the only love of my life. I cried because of all the things he had done to me of late. He broke up with me because he just wasn't too interested in me anymore but not only that, he humiliated me and even messed up my room, barging in without my permission when he should know better that he no longer had the rights to access it when we were no longer together, let alone friends, from the way things seem. He had treated me like an object, subject to his fancies and then once the fun factor had worn out, thrown me out of the house along with piles of other garbage.

"There, there…let it all out." Flora patted my back as we now sat on the edge of my clothes-strewn bed, crying big fat tears. I must have looked embarrassing, but thank goodness we were here, shut out from the eyes of the public. God knows how bad it could be if people saw us. Probably the news crew would even come up to me, demanding for an interview as to how things fell apart for Sky and I. I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

The rest of the girls then filed into the room, rushing at once to us.

"What happened? And why is your room in a mess?" Layla cried out in concern and shock.

"Well, it's like this…" and Flora told them all what had happened. By the end of her speech, which was very detailed and thus, long, the girls' faces were darkened with anger and unrest. It looked as if they were more than ready to take on a whole army of shadow monsters.

"Let's call the boys up and meet them at the juice bar in the mall." Stella arranged, fingers quickly working away at punching the numbers on her cell phone.

"No, please don't call Sky as well!" I pleaded through tears. Now, he wasn't even the last person I wanted to see.

"Don't worry, that jerk will not be there." She assured me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, so what's up ladies?" Brandon asked us, placing his hand on Stella's and rubbing it with such affection, everyone's attention was pretty much on it.

"Yeah, and where is Sky?" Riven said. "He hasn't been hanging around with us of late, you know."

"Well, that's because Sky has found a new girl for himself." Stella pointed out. With that, the boys nearly choked on their drinks. It seemed that Helia had gotten it worse. He _really_ choked on his apple juice and was coughing so hard his face was reddening from all the force. Thankfully, Flora hit his back hard enough before he finally cleared his throat.

"Well then, who is she?" Brandon asked again, clearly annoyed that Sky had done such a thing. Brandon admitted that he did flirt with other girls when he was with Stella. However, he was a man of dignity and only did that to annoy her when she was getting slightly _too_ friendly with the other guys for his liking. Cheating, he believed, was something unheard of in his book and he will never ever tolerate such kind of immoral behavior, even if it came from his best friend.

Tecna rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you guys ever read the newspapers?"

"Erm..not really. But Timmy does. Hey Timmy, why didn't you tell us about it?" Brandon quickly defended himself, trying to push the blame to Timmy at the same time, though I could not see how it would work.

"Well, I did not have the time to read them these past few days. Remember I was working on Saladin's competition project for us to build a whole new levabike for everyone in Red Fountain? I was doing that all the time yet none of you really helped me except for Nabu." Timmy reasoned out, as a matter-of-factly.

"Right on!" Nabu said, shooting him a supportive glance.

"Hush, enough chit-chatter. We came here for the sole purpose of planning a get-back at Sky." Musa interrupted.

"Oh I just have got the perfect plan." Brandon said. He sounded a little excited too for that fact, though as to why, the most plausible and possible reason is because he wanted to teach that cheat a lesson or maybe he simply liked the idea of making Sky look stupid, which was a thing he always looked forward to whenever the chance came upon them. Most of the time, Sky took it in good humor though there were moments when he got really pissed with Brandon for that. Let's just say that Brandon loves playing pranks on people and making them look silly in front of others. Funny, really, but sadistic in a way at the same time.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Well, as you all know it, the annual Red Fountain Founders' Day celebration is coming in two weeks time right?" he told, anticipation dancing in his chestnut brown eyes.

"Right.", we all replied in unison.

"Say, why don't we all screw up the welcome speech, since Sky's doing it this year." He suggested. Now he really got us _into_ it. Oh, I was dying to take my revenge on Sky for landing me in such a sorry, pathetic place despite that at the bottom of it all, my heart still felt undeniably hurt for doing this to him. _Ugh, why can't I just __**get over that little cheating fucker?**_

"That'll be a big yes." Stella stood up looking triumphant, as if she had just emerged winner in a beauty pageant involving ladies from the whole dimension.

"But that is not enough for poor Bloom!" Layla continued.

"Don't worry, there'll be more." Brandon said in reply to her.

The rest of the day in the juice bar was spent on discussing the perfect, infallible plans to get back and embarrass Sky. I sat quietly, listening and mostly agreeing to a variety of ideas which seemed all too good in making the lusty loser run back to his mother, crying. Revenge is oh so sweet. And _**tangible **_now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just on the other side of town, here Sky is with his very much beloved Diaspro:**

"So what did that peasant girl say when you told her that you wanted a break up?" Diaspro asked, stressing on the word "peasant" and twirling a strand of platinum blond hair on her index finger.

"At first, she couldn't believe her ears and had to ask me if I was about to break up with her again." Sky laughed with mockery.

"Judging by the way she reacted, I've come to two possible reasons for her reconfirmation with you." Diaspro said, smirking even wider now. "It's either that," she continued, "she is deaf or she is literally stupid. However, I think it's the latter which I'm sure of."

The new couple broke into laughter. Then after what seemed like minutes, they got back to their conversation.

"So..I hear you are going to give the speech during Founder's Day?" Diaspro placed a hand on the back of Sky's head and pulled it closer towards her face.

"Yeah." He replied, looking proud.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you speak, darling. And we can then observe poor Bloom as she breaks down in front of you when you invite me up on stage after the speech and announce our engagement." She curled her lips into a cruel smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you all for attending Red Fountain's 80th Founder's Day Celebration. This year, I present to you our best student, Prince Sky of Eraklyon to read the Annual Speech and share with you his experience in Red Fountain." Saladin said into the microphone then welcomed Sky up on stage with outstretched arms. At once, people in the crowd cheered and clapped, though there were others who gasped and tut-ted.

We were all formerly dressed today, which I did not feel like doing so for there was no one to dress up for. Stella of course heard this and forced me to go change into a gown and told me that if she were to hear such things from me in future, she would have to slap me straight up silly. She told me that even at her lowest point in life, a girl must always dress up for herself, if not for her boyfriend and that I had unhealthy thinking. Well, as much as I hated it, I have to agree with her on that as she made me realize self-worth and respect. In the end, I picked out the one which I wore to the ball in Domino. I knew it reminded me of Sky but nothing else in the closet could ever beat this because this gown was a gift from my mother Miriam. Everyone in the crowd then silenced and began to take their respective seats as Sky got ready to present.

"Time to brighten up things a little! _Readus Textus_!" Stella who was sitting next to me whispered into my ear and pointed a finger at Sky.

"What are you doing, Stella?" I shot her an angry look, knowing full well that we could be suspended from the dimension for up to a month should we use magic onto anyone for offensive reasons. And in this case, Stella had just used a spell for Sky to read everything blindly off the text. I was worried that his face would show he was under a spell though, as which is what always happened whenever someone was under magic's influence.

"Relax darling, no one will ever find out! We've got it covered." Stella said confidently. "Sealus expressionus*!" Again, she uttered the words ever so softly I could barely hear them myself and pointed her finger in the direction of where Sky stood on the podium.

"Good morning Headmaster Saladin, Professor Codatorta, fellow Red Fountaineers and friends. My name is Prince Sky of Eraklyon and I am very honored to be entitled to present the Annual Speech and share my experience here in Red Fountain with you. Today, Red Fountain is officially eighty years old and since its eighty years old, that would make it one hell of an old place. Hence, this also means that Saladin is old, really old because he was the one who founded the school when he was like what, thirty?. Given his age, I bet he is shriveled underneath his pants, I mean clothes too. Ew, oh my GOD! Just speaking of his old, shriveled fly makes me want to hurl." At this point, Sky was flailing his arms in a really homosexual manner.

No one could ever believe their ears when they heard Sky spoke into the microphone, except for the Winx and of course, the Specialists. Behind the many heads, I spotted Sky's parents seated at the VIP stand, opposite us with faces holding up priceless expressions. Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda looked too stunned for words and needless to say, Saladin and Codatorta now looked as if they were going to explode any second. But no one said a thing and the speech continued.

"Okay, honestly why am I even sharing such information with you people? Ah, let's change the topic shall we? Okay now onto Professor Codatorta. Well, what can I say about him? All I can make of him is someone with brawns but no brains. Also, let me tell you all a secret and that is his muscles are actually fake! No, no, to all you fan girls out there thinking he works out every morning to build 'em, I'm telling you you're WRONG! Because every morning, I see him injecting liquefied Viagra into them, in the hopes of making them appear bigger and true enough, they worked. Codie, I take my hat off to you, man. Now I would like to share my experience in school with ya'll. Okay first off, I still remember my very first year. Oh dude, I remember crying like a baby and rubbing my tears on my mother's skirt in front of the whole school. There were people staring but I did it with ever so much pride for I love my mother and her skirt. I al-"

By now, nearly everyone found it hard to contain their roaring laughter. Saladin then came up to the stage looking very red and angry. He pushed Sky away from the podium and shouted at him in front of everyone so loudly you could hear the every word being said. "What do you think you're doing? You obviously think it is very funny isn't it? Well, see me after this!"

"Hmph, see you **now**!" Stella said, snapping her fingers to break the spells. Immediately, Sky reacted to the rambunctious laughter in confusion. He had not the slightest knowledge of what was going on and then attempted to get back onto the podium.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Saladin shouted at him, grabbing hold of his arm.

The fun had only just begun.

*Sealus expressionus = A made-up spell by me which is meant to retain a person's natural facial expressions when he or she is under the influence of magic.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry if i'm taking a really long time to finish this story, which I really want to but I had been terribly busy these past months and right now, I'm struck with writers' block. However, I'm trying my best to squeeze whatever remaining brain juice I'm left with to write the next and upcoming chapters as soon as possible so do check back for further updates! Thanks !! ^_^ Also, I want to thank you for taking the time to stop by and read my story and comment on it. It really means a lot to me!! Thank you so so much once more! ='D


End file.
